Ask The Cast!
by Rehtse46
Summary: Have any question you've always wanted to ask the Total Drama characters? Now's your chance! Only accepting from TDI or TDA or TDWT! Also includes Blainly, Chris, and Chef! Rated T questions, guys! Only P.M.'d questions. If you do ask a question through review, it will not be answered if you do not have an account where I can P.M. you the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Ask away! Oh, you can also P.M. me with question too, but then I wont post them in my documents, ill P.M. you the answers instead.**

**:)**


	2. ASK 2

**Alright! Sorry about the slow posting, those dang reviews took 10 minutes to load!**

_**TheonlyNINA**_

**To Izzy,**

**If you had to eat someone from the cast, who would it be?**

**Izzy replies, "Oh! He he! Noah! Because he's a shrimp! And I like shrimp! SHRIMP! *Bites into Noah's shoulder, and Noah yelps.***

_**MascotTheMascot99**_

**To Gwen,**

**How did you learn you were allergic to panda bears?**

**Gwen replies, "I'm not. It's eucalyptus I'm allergic too. I found that out when I was trying to feed that stupid koala!"**

**_MascotTheMascot99_**

**To Gwen,**

**Why does your brother look like Zeke?**

**Gwen replies, "WHAT? How dare you insult my brother! I mean, yeah, he's a total dunder-head, but he doesn't look like Zeke at all! ...Ok, maybe a little, know that I think about it." *Gwen's brother stares at her quizzically.**

_**Bubblina Gumdrop**_

**To Heather,**

** Everybody knew you love Alejandro. Why would you wait an entire season to kiss him when he kept flirting with you and gave you a bunch of chances?**

**Heather replies, "Ha! As if I actually liked that sucker! I was just USING him! I-I do NOT like him!" *Blushes a bit, then flips her hair and strides out of the room with her head held high.***

_**VeryUnknown**_

**To Lindsey,**

**Are you really that dumb, or are you playing it up for the cameras?**

**Lindsey replies, "There are cameras? Oh my gosh! I never knew! I should have used WAY more fake tanner!"**

_**Rehste46**_

**To Gwen,**

**Do you love Trent, or Duncan?**

**Gwen replies, "Well...um...no offense, Trent! I'm going to have to say Duncan." *Sniffs, then slowly walks from the room.***

**Well well well! Izzy, calm down! Gwen, hang in there! Heather, admit, you like Alejandro! Lindsey,...I don't know! Ask more questions, everybody! See you next time with mooooore!**


	3. ASK 3

**Welcome! Thank you for more questions! Let's begin!**

_**Leo**_

**To Trent,**

**How do you feel about Gwen and Duncan hooking up together?**

**Trent replies, "As long as Gwen is happy with Duncan, and he treats her well, then...then I guess I'm ok."**

_**Nyancatgrl2013**_

**To Noah,**

**Noah, who do you really want to date on this show?**

**Noah replies, "No one. Everyone's either stupid, or insane. No thank you. And, that rumor about me liking Katie? NOT TRUE! She is extremely stupid!"**

_**FanTD97**_

**By the way, she thinks Lindsay's answer was very funny (SEE Lindsay's Answer on ASK # 2)**

**To DJ,**

**Would you to any of the girls?**

**DJ replies, "WHAT? No way man! That's just sick!"**

_**TheonlyNINA**_

**To Courtney,**

**If you could do something illegal without getting caught, what would you do?**

**Courtney replies, "Are you asking that because I used to date that juvenile delinquent, Duncan? Because I hate him now! May I remind you, that I am a highly trained CIT, and as a highly trained CIT, I don't do illegal stunts like my ex-boyfriend!"**

_**Rehtse46**_

**To Noah,**

**Why were you so stupid in TDI? You could have done better!**

**Noah replies, "Hey! I was not stupid! I just...well...ok, yeah, I was stupid. But I'm better now!"**


	4. ASK 4

**Well well well! Welcome back! To the questions!**

_**PokemonXYFan104**_

**To Cody,**

**If Gwen isn't your dream girl, who would it be? Bridgette? Courtney? Sierra? Heather?**

**Cody replies, "Bridgette? She's hot, but she's with Geoff! Everyone knows that! Courtney? She's just...kinda creepy. She yells at everyone. One angry chic, who's NOT mine. Heather? W-why would you even ASK me that? She is the scariest girl I have ever met! Seriously! Don't tell her I said that, though! And Sierra? Well, I know she's crazy, but...but...I kinda like her."**

_**Starryoak**_

**To Noah,**

**We know you were asleep during the alleged, "Big Sleep" kiss, but what about the time you snuggled Cody during Celebrity Manhunt?**

**Noah replies, "I-I was also asleep! Asleep, I swear! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" *Runs out of the room***

**ChocolateBubbles**

**By the way, this author would like to say that she is Courtney's biggest fan.**

**To Courtney,**

**Can you sing The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne?**

**Courtney replies, "Um, sure!" *Starts singing the Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne***

_**ChocolateBubbles**_

**To Courtney,**

**This question is not from TDI or TDA or TDWT, therefore it will not be answered. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

_**ChocolateBubbles**_

**To Courtney,**

**This question is not from TDI or TDA or TDWT, therefore it will not be answered. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**_ChocolateBubbles_**

**To Courtney,**

**How happy are you that your biggest fan is asking you a bunch of questions?**

**Courtney replies, "I'm very flattered. I mean, I never knew that Total Drama would be this famous. Fanfics, Google pictures, merchandise! It's amazing.**

_**ChocolateBubbles**_

**To Eva,**

**Can you beat the crap out of Harold as revenge for me because he cheated Courtney out of the game? You're my third favorite! And personally, you're the funniest.**

**Eva replies, "Of course I can beat the crap out of that little nerdy runt! And, thank you, I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" *Grabs Harold and starts beating him up.***

_**ChocolateBubbles**_

**To Eva,**

**This question is not from TDI or TDA or TDWT, therefore it will not be answered. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

_**Guest**_

**To Courtney,**

**Did you notice that even though you are a perfectionist, you always fall for your opposite?**

**Courtney replies, "You think that too? It's all because of that stupid Duncan I dated! He got me into a bunch of bad habits! It's all his fault!"**

_**ghettoatbest **_

**To Harold,**

**What do you love most about LeShawna?**

**Harold replies, "She's real big. And loud."**

**Well well well! Noah, what's up with you? Eva, don't hurt Harold too much! Oh, and, I told you guys, only TDI or TDA or TDWT questions! As you can see, if they are not TDI or TDA or TDWT I will not answer them! I'm sorry, but that's the way I roll. if you don't like it, don't come here. So, see you later with TDI OR TDA OR TDWT QUESTIONS!**


	5. I'm Sorry

**Ok guys, here's the deal. Some guy who works for FanFiction P. me and told me I was doing something wrong. I don't know what, because I didn't exactly understand his message. So now just P.M. me with your question's instead. The people that I haven't replied with who already posted replies, I will P.M. the answers. Also, to MascottheMascot, or whatever your name is, I'm sorry if your replies got deleted, the FanFiction worker dude told me to delete them. I think. Again, I don't exactly know what he was trying to say. Sorry to everyone, but that's the way it goes. I still hope and want you guys to ask me questions about the characters!**


	6. Hmmm

**Hey, guys! You know, I DO recall saying that you can still P.M. me with questions! I haven't had a single question since the announcement! You guys can still ask me questions, you know. Just seeing if you understood...**


End file.
